Lord Betrayus
Lord Betrayus "Sneakerous" Spheros (also simply known as Betrayus), or better known as Lord Betrayus, is the main antagonist of Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. He used to be a Pac-Worlder and citizen, but due to his evil plan to start a war, he was stripped of his body and was sent to the Netherworld. He is also well-known for being responsible for the deaths of Pac-Man's parents and the entire race of the "Yellow Ones" (this was changed however when The Pacinator and Apex were introduced). He was voiced by Samuel Vincent in the TV series, and Christopher Corey Smith in the videogame adaptations. Personality Even though he is cocky, cunning, deceptive and villainous, Lord Betrayus can be goofy, eccentric, and empty-headed at times. His failures often occur as most episodes end with him in an embarrassing way. Besides that, Betrayus is a self-centered, manipulative, and egotistical sociopath who wants nothing but to rule Pac-World. He is even mean to characters that are loyal to him such as Butt-ler, and also has great pleasure in defeating Pac-Man in any way possible. His greedy desires give him an insatiable lust for power and will do just about anything to get his way and become stronger. Betrayus is also very cowardly, despicable and pusillanimous, letting others do the dirty work for him, as well as very childish, irresponsible, and aggravated, as he tends to throw tantrums whenever things do not go his way and the fact that he cannot sleep without his stuffed toy. As he is so impossible to deal with, Betrayus could not even get along with his own clone, who mocked and disrespected him constantly during its short period of existence, as seen in the two parter episode "No Pets Allowed...Especially Monsters!". Appearance Lord Betrayus is a white and black ghost with sharp teeth and red eyes. He has spiky ghostly hair, and wears three black belt straps on his chest in a gothic manner black, and black prosthetic gloves with claws (as Ghosts appear to have no hands in the show). He also bears a mustache and a form of a goatee. However, in his Pac-World form, he resembles his older brother by the name of President Spheros, except for being white in color, looking a little oval-shaped, and has red tips on his hair and goatee beard, just like in his ghost form. Powers and Abilities Betrayus has the standard abilities common to all Ghosts, such as flight, intangibility and possession. As he is already dead, he is incapable of being defeated if his ghostly form is eaten, and he will simply form a new one in due time. *'Pyrokinesis': As a fire ghost, Betrayus can generate fire from his hands and use them as a weapon. He can also display the unique ability to generate fire from his hands and shoot it out in the form of an intensely hot blast that can even burn other ghosts. Betrayus claims this is due to being the most powerful fire ghost in the Netherworld. Gallery Lord Betrayus.jpg Betrayus Screenshot 1.jpg Betrayus In-Game.jpg Betrayus Evil Grin.jpg Betrayus .png Betrayus.jpg Betrayusyell.png BetrayusEvilGrin2.png BetrayusEvilGrin.png LordBetrayus.jpg Trivia *His name is a play on the two words "betray us". *In the episode "Invasion of the Pointy Heads", Lord Betrayus revealed his middle name to be "Sneakerous". *Initially during the first season, Betrayus always managed to escape before being eaten by Pac-Man. This was eventually changed in the Season One finale, when Pac-Man ate him for the first time before the final battle with the Pointy-Heads. Starting with Season Two, Betrayus winds up getting eaten much more often after his failures than he did previously. *His prosthetic claws looks similar to Freddy Krueger's claws. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Pac-Man Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the Past Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Imprisoned Category:Wrathful Category:Sadists Category:Pawns Category:Cowards Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Mischievous Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Rivals Category:Cheater Category:Usurper Category:Immortals Category:Hypocrites Category:The Heavy Category:Possessor Category:Weaklings Category:Blackmailers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Torturer Category:Nemesis Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Aristocrats Category:Genocidal Category:Gaolers Category:Related to Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Strategic Category:Control Freaks Category:Polluters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Monster Master Category:Traitor Category:Elderly Category:Parody/Homage Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Incompetent Category:Damned Souls Category:Inconclusive Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Slaver Category:Comic Relief Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Archenemy Category:Anti-Villain